


Perfect Day - Sequel to Please Remember Me.

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> ummm .... i think i just made myself cry... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day - Sequel to Please Remember Me.

 

 

**Title: Perfect Day - Sequel to Please Remember Me.**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Diclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: ummm .... i think i just made myself cry... again.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating:  **PG**

  
Jack stood under the shelter of a huge oak tree, it had been raining for hours. It was like the universe knew what was happening that day and was conspiring to make it as bleak as possible. What was the saying, ah yes 'Rain before seven fine after eleven.' Well, it was getting near to eleven now and judging by the clouds overhead it wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Jack watched as people started to arrive, clothed in winter coats against the elements. Umbrellas trying to fend off the rain as it poured down relentlessly upon them. Small children huddled to their parents and the elderly walked carefully ensuring they didn't slip and fall. Jack wished he could have mingled with them, but to them he had died long before.

Jack smiled faintly as he realised an now frail elderly woman was heading in his direction. He held his hand out to her and pulled her close into his embrace, holding her tight. One of the few people who knew who this man was watching from afar. Martha. Gwen had passed away some ten years ago now, he felt her loss again as he thought about her. Jack allowed a silent tear, hidden by the rain to fall down his cheek.

'How you doing jack?' Martha enquired.

'I've been better.' Was his solemn response.

'Is there anyone there you recognise?'

Jack shook his head. 'No, they've all long since passed away, but we had pictures of us everywhere.'

'I wish they knew you Jack.'

'Too hard to explain why I didn't age, was best for all concerned when I ... died.'

'It's starting.' Martha whispered, her voice quivering.

They stood at watched from under the tree, the wind carrying the words to them. They watched as everyone finally tore themselves away and walked slowly away, heads bowed. When finally the last person had departed Jack helped Martha down to where they had congregated.

Jack pulled the single red rose from under his coat where he had been protecting it from the weather and lay it down.

'I'll always remember you Ianto Jones, I love you and miss you more than words can ever say.' Tears fell freely down Jacks face as he buried it in Martha's shoulder and shook as he sobbed.

As Jack spoke these words the clouds broke and the sun shone brightly for the first time that morning.

Yes, it was the perfect day for a funeral.

The End


End file.
